Faction Law
General Law # Do not grief or steal from other faction members. Stay out of containers that do not belong to you, and do not destroy any of the creations within or around claimed faction territory. Breaking this rule will not be taken lightly, and you will be severely punished, even for your first offense. Not only is griefing against Ciryntalon law, it also breaks MassiveCraft rules and can earn you a ban in serious scenarios. Just don't do it. # While vacations are fine and understandable, try and retain some form of average activity. Try your best to notify the rest of the faction if you plan to be inactive for longer than a few days by alerting us in the faction Discord. If you go inactive for more than two weeks without communicating to any of us for the reason of your absence, you risk being demoted to recruit until your return. # Do not disturb foreign relations with other factions. Treat those who are allied or truced with utmost respect, and do not become the cause of any of our faction wars. Not only will it look bad upon yourself, but it will damage our faction's reputation to have an ignorant and boisterous faction member wrecking havoc on MassiveCraft. When in the territory of another faction, follow their rules. # Do not flame, and do not break any MassiveCraft rules that already exist. In simple terms, do not act like an asshole or you will receive proper punishment. You can consider it certain that you will be kicked if you show consistent and disruptive behavior while enrolled in Ciryntalon. # Officer rank is no longer given out like candy. Officer is only trusted into long-term faction members who show great dedication, contribution, and maturity, and usually have some sort of management over faction territory. Do not ask for officer, or your chances of gaining it will dramatically decrease. Building Identity # All our cities have a medieval build style, but each city's style also has a unique twist on what materials are used and the shape/sizes of the houses. If you are given permission to build within a city, try and keep the style consistent to the structures that are already there. Do not break MassiveCraft's building identity either, or your structure will have to be removed. # You are not eligible to build a city without consent from Falconhand. Opportunities for new settlements will come with time, so do not pester over it. While cities are in construction, you do have the chance to help build and contribute to the existing projects if you are offered the chance by an officer or above. # In regards to your own housing -- decorate the inside as much as you like, but please do not tamper with the exterior of your houses unless you have received consent from an officer. We want to keep the city looking clean and aesthetic, so please find it understandable to restrict how the outside looks of a house are disturbed. # If you start a project, please finish it. Unfinished projects and half-finished, deserted buildings are a pain in the ass to tear down or patch up. Try and keep a high, consistent quality to your builds. Those working in build projects who are not officers should have the title Architect to make their build permits official. Raid Protocol # In order to participate in a raid, your combat-related MCMMO needs to be above 300 levels, essentially making you tier two in a specific Combat class. Those who are not tier two in any Combat class are not eligible to raid and should further train themselves at a darkroom to grind MCMMO levels. The faction has a public darkroom available for members to use at /tp CDR. # Communication through Discord is crucial when raiding. Use the voice channel Raid in the faction Discord when actively partaking in a raid. If you do not plan to talk, at least listen in -- and make sure you can be a quick typer in the faction channel in-game if you cannot express yourself verbally. # All factions must be overseen by at least one officer or a PVPer who is registered as the grand tier in at least one Combat class (their titles would either be Berserker, Warlord, or Sharpshooter). # Disorganized raids are not permitted. Do not raid randomly, and do not raid without permission from a higher-up. Unnecessary belligerence will not be tolerated and will result in consequence. # Even if we are at war, that does not give you permission to flame or be a jackass. Still maintain maturity; raids are for PVP (and politics, in some cases), not arguments. Follow the typical MassiveCraft raid rules as well. If the opposing team chooses to be arrogant or salty, ignore them. Do not initiate conversation with the opponent if they are incapable of acting civil.